


I Don't Like Monday's

by justdreaming88



Series: Music [3]
Category: West Wing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She missed Toby and she was embarrassed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like Monday's

She missed Toby and she was embarrassed. She missed him even though they'd been apart for much longer previously, but on a day like this she just needed him to be there and not somewhere on the way back to Washington. She was embarrassed because she hadn't realised that they weren't on the plane that they hadn't even been picked up by the motorcade.

_"And Daddy doesn't understand it  
He always said she was good as gold  
And he can see no reason  
'Cause there are no reasons  
What reasons do you need to be shown?" _

It's been a hard day, not the worst but she's had better. She had the whole thing with Anthony to sort out, and then the pipe bomb. Both Charlie and Sam have been great but they're not Toby, and he isn't there for her to lean on even a little bit.

_"Tell me why  
I don't like Mondays  
I want to shoot  
The whole day down" _

She doesn't like Mondays, never has, but some are worse than others. It was a Monday that she was fired from Triton-Day but that was the same day Toby came, the day she was hired to 'Bartlet for America'.


End file.
